Poisoned
by Red K 5
Summary: Clark is sick


_Title: Poisoned _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Clark or any of the other SV characters, only the made up ones._

_The setting is between Onyx and Spirit_

_Summery: A week has past since Lex had been put back together and everything was back to normal... well almost everything..._

_"What do you want to eat," Chloe eyed the Mac Donald's menu. "I'm not hungry." "Wow, Clark Kent not hungry, I better call Ripley's," Chloe pulled out her cell phone. "Actually, I ate a big breakfast," Clark lied. The truth was that ever since he bit into that experimented apple he started having stomachaches and because of that he had no appetite._

_"Hi, guys," Josie Green walked over and sat down at their table, "What are we talking about?" "Clark's decreased appetite." "Wow, somebody call Ripley's." Josie just moved here two day ago from Metropolis but she already picked up Chloe's quirkiness. Clark began to feel nauseated, "I... I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."_

_He stumbled into the restroom stall and threw up about the fifth time that day. 'It doesn't make any since why haven' I thrown up the poison already?'_

_"Clark, are you ok?" he flashed Josie a fake smile, "Yeah I'm fine, why." "You've been in there for about fifteen minutes and you look a little pale," "I'm just a little tired." Chloe took her keys out of her purse, "I'll drive you home" "No Chloe, it's okay I'll drive myself"_

_-------------------_

_Clark sighed as he held his hand to his mouth, holding back the bile and turning his attention back over to the road. 'it's getting worst, stupid apple,' Clark's vision blurred as he couldn't see the road in front of him. Letting go of the wheel, Clark grabbed his stomach in pain and moaned loudly as the truck drove off road and into a tree._

_-------------------_

_Martha set down her cup of coffee and looked over at the clock behind her, seeing the time was only three she sighed, "Honey, I don't think we should have let him go... I mean didn't he look sick to you." "He said he was fine." 'The first five hundred times you asked him.' Martha got up and grabbed her jacket, "I'm going to find him."_

_-------------------_

_Clark slowly start to stir as he got out the truck, 'where am I?' he looked around suddenly remembered where he was and how he got there 'home... got to get home... which way is home?' he shook his head trying to clear the haze in his head but soon regretted it as he got so dizzy that he collapsed and fell into unconsciousness._

_-------------------_

_Martha knew that it might be paranoia but her gut was telling her that something was terribly wrong... and she was right. "Clark!" she yelled, rushing over to his son's side his face was pale and he had a cuts and bruises all over his body._

_"Clark! Please wake up!" Martha sobbed, cradling Clark in her arms. She very quickly pulled out the cell phone and start dialing._

_-------------------_

_Jonathan was getting very worried as he hung up the phone. He had already called the Talon, Lana's cell, Jason's cell, even the Luthor mansion but no one had seen him. He was about to call Chloe's cell when the phone rang. "Honey, Clark's hurt…" Jonathan quickly hung up the phone and rushed out the house._

_-------------------_

_Jonathan quickly ran to his truck but stopped as he saw the wreck just down the road and ran toward it._

_"Martha, what happened?" Clark moaned as he heard voices "Clark, son, are you ok... what happened?" Clark guilty looked at his parent's worried faces, "I-I have a confession to make. I've been having stomachaches that started a week ago... so I've been giving my food to Shelby."_

_Jonathan helped Clark walk into the house and laid him on the couch as Martha came walking into the room with a thermometer. "Mom, I'm not sick... it's just a stomachache." Martha ignored Clark as she stuck the thermometer in his mouth and feeling his forehead. Minutes passed as Martha heard a loud beeping noise come from the thermometer, "101.3." she read out loud_

_-------------------_

_Chloe rang the doorbell as Josie nervously twirled her red hair. Martha answered the door. "Hi, Mrs. Kent, we where just wondering if we could see Clark," Chloe told her, "Yeah, he's up in his room. He's probably sleeping; so don't wake him up" Martha told them._

_-------------------_

_Josie and Chloe reached the door that had the sign 'Clark's room' on it and knocked softly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping. After a few minutes they turned to leave but when they heard "come in" Chloe slowly turned the knob, watching the door fly open it's self._

_Chloe walked over to the computer where Clark sat, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed... how are you feeling?" Clark smiled at them then resumed typing, "I'm fine." she wasn't buying it since the room smells lemony fresh and the fact that Clark always says 'I'm fine'. Josie looked around and spotted a book on the nightstand next to the bed and picked it up, "I like this book." "Yeah, I'm doing a book report on it." 'Oh no, not now.' "Can you two leave the room for a few minutes?" they both nodded as they left._

_-------------------_

_Martha walked up to them carrying a laundry basket, "What are you two doing out here?" "Clark told us to wait outside." Martha knocked on the door, "Clark, honey, are you ok?" she waited for an answer but when she didn't get one she went in._

_The bathroom door was opened as she saw that had Clark fallen asleep on the rim of the toilet. She sat the basket down and picked Clark up, waking him from his slumber while she flushed to toilet, "No, honey, you can't sleep there," she guided him back to bed. Tears started to fall as she quickly brushed them away as she went outside and closed to door._

_"I'm sorry girls but he's asleep now."_

_-------------------_

_"Okay, let's see what we've got here" Martha whispered to herself, sticking the thermometer in Clark's mouth. He pulled the blanket closer as he started to shiver from chills as he fell asleep. '105.3 how did you get so sick,' Martha couldn't hold it in anymore, she broke down into a crying fit._

_-------------------_

_Lana got out of her car as shield her eyes from the sun. She knocked on the Kent's door, smiling as she saw Martha come walking into the kitchen and opened the door. "I would have came by yesterday but Jason was also sick. So how is he?" Martha looked at Clark resting on the couch and sighed deeply, 'how do I tell her that he's gotten worse.' "Lana, I have to take care of an emergency at the Talon so if Clark wakes up, just tell him where I went, he's sleeping in the living room."_

_-------------------_

_Lana flipped through channels but mind wasn't on the TV as she glanced back at Clark, who was still sleep. He suddenly jerked awake as he leaned over the couch and vomited into the trash that was next to the couch. He kicked off the covers as he was struggling to breathe. Lana ran to the kitchen and came back with a soaked washcloth in her hands, she put it on his head hopping it would help as she put the thermometer in his mouth. When she heard it beep she took it out and read it, '106.9.' Panicking she reached for her cell and started dialing._

_-------------------_

_Martha drove home as quickly as she could._

_"What happened?" Sobbing Lana told her what happened. "Lana, I think it'll be better if you went home... Clark will be fine." Lana hesitatingly got up from the rocking chair and left the house._

_-------------------_

_Jonathan walked into the house as he heard Clark throwing up violently. He walked over to his sick son and noticed the he was throwing up the green poison. "Shhh, just let it all out son. It's okay, just let it all out it's almost over," Jonathan whispered, looking over at his wife who came walking over and bending down to her knees next to Jonathan, and she started to rub Clark's back just like she did when he was a little kid._

_It took time for Clark to regain himself from the incident, it was finally over and now things were back to normal._

_The End_


End file.
